Successive interference cancellation (SIC) is a technique used by receivers to decode a serving data transmission from an interference signal or channel in which the serving data transmission has collided with one or more interfering data transmissions. Specifically, the served receiver may decode (partially or fully) the interfering data, and use the decoded interfering data to isolate the serving data transmission from the interference signal. Once isolated, the serving data transmission is decoded.
Inefficiencies occur when the serving data transmission and the interfering data transmission do not overlap with one another precisely, as often happens when one data transmission begins or ends before the other data transmission. Specifically, conventional forward error correction (FEC) designs distribute FEC bits of the interfering data transmission throughout the resources used to transport the interfering data transmission. This causes served receivers attempting to perform SIC decoding to evaluate all of the resource blocks (RBs) carrying the interfering data transmission, even when some of those RBs don't carry serving data. As such, FEC designs that produce independently decodable RBs are desired to enable more efficient SIC decoding.